1. Field
The presently disclosed embodiment relates to controlling of an overcurrent of a grid-connected inverter, and a technology for preventing overcurrent of a grid-connected inverter when an abnormal grid voltage occurs.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
In general, a grid-connected inverter generates power in synchronization with an output current reference value. However, if an instant low voltage occurs in a grid, a difference generates between an output voltage of the grid-connected inverter and a grid voltage, and accordingly, an input current of the grid-connected inverter varies rapidly. Due to the above rapid variation in the current, an overcurrent trip occurs in the grid-connected inverter.